


Happy Birthday Cat Sniffer!

by Seto_kun



Series: Real Gang AU [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Chara is Kano's sibling, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Chara is AMAB and uses they/them pronouns, F/M, Kido is a demigirl and uses she/they pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other, Real Gang AU, Takane is agender and uses they/them pronouns, Transgender Hibiya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: It's a certain cat boy's birthday and the Mekakushi Dan are going to celebrate, the Headphone Actors agreed to behave and help, along with Medusa's Snakes' leader Kou!Rated for some swears and just some adult humour I suppose. Nothing too bad though.





	Happy Birthday Cat Sniffer!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for Kano! I hope I do get it finish it all in time. Some characters may seem OOC but this is due to the AU! Characters are bonded to Undertale Characters, Chara is AMAB and uses they/them pronouns and is Kano's sibling. Hibiya is a FTM.

It wasn't every day that Kano woke up and decided today was going to be okay. Heck he hardly ever woke up on this day and thought 'man my birthday will be awesome today!' but this time... Was special. The moment Kido wake up Kano they said to him that they managed to get their rivals to help celebrate his birthday (which was nice since their adoptive dad was in that gang). Takara even mentioned that Kou was coming around with a gift. Now Takara was considered weird for her social skills but Kou was even more... Odd. Either way this was going to be interesting.  
Kano rolled over in his head and decided to try and get a few more minutes of sleep when he saw Seto on the bed next to him. "ARGH!!!" Kano shouted as he jumped backwards. "Morning Cat Sniffer." Seto said with a chuckle. "How the hell did you get into my room Deer Fucker?!" Kano asked as he rubbed his now sore butt. "Hey I made your butt sore without touching you!" Seto said with a giant smile. "Shut up you pervert!" Kano growled as he stood up. "Stop sneaking into my room." Seto shot Kano a hurt look before patting the other's head. "Don't worry. I'll stop, for now." He replied. Kano didn't mind the headpats, in fact he loved them but Seto was being such a dick right now. "Fuck you." Kano said before leaving.

"Morning Distraction Specialist." Momo called out to Kano. Kano just gave a wave. As long as she didn't give him a present of food he was good. "I got you a present!" Momo quickly said. _Oh crap...! What do I do?!_ "Uh... Thanks Idol-chan." Kano managed to squeak out. "Hey it's not food. So don't worry." Takane said as they came out of the camera room. "E-eh?! I wasn't...!" Kano quickly looked towards Momo, who was now looking very hurt. "I-it's not like I don't like your food Idol-chan...! It's just that I'm not used to someone other than Danchou cooking!" Kano said quickly.  
Shintaro woke up to hear his sister screaming at Kano. _Oh yeah... It's his birthday..._ Shintaro got up and opened his door. The lights were just so bright. "Can't you be more quiet?" Shintaro asked as he shielded his eyes. "Aah! Master there you are! I was wondering when you'd wake up!" Takane said as their eyes lit up. "What the hell Onii-chan?! Why did you sleep in Seto's room?!" Momo asked as she gave a judging look. Shintaro was so confused he looked into the room again and sure enough it wasn't his room. Shintaro opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Kano started to laugh and fell to his knees, doubled over with laughter. "Ahahahaha! Shin-Shin! That's rich! You're so stupid~!" Kano looked up and smiled sweetly at Shintaro. "Don't try anything with my boyfriend again or I'll get the scissors." Kano warned. "WHAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO GO IN THERE!! SETO WASN'T EVEN THERE ALL NIGHT!!!" Shintaro screamed before someone else walked in.  
"Shin-Shin... What's going on?" Haruka asked. "ARGH!!! NOTHING IS HAPPENING. GO AWAY KONOHA!!!" Shintaro shouted. Haruka just stared at the people gathered in the hallway. "...Hey Ene!" Haruka said happily. "Hey... Dork..." Takane mumbled as their cheeks turned slightly pink. Kano just rolled his eyes. "Yep. Great birthday so far guys." He said sarcastically. "I'll shoot you." Takane said with a deadpan face. "Gomen, but not gomen." Kano said as he head towards downstairs. Now he could smell the cooking breakfast and he was starting to feel very hungry...

"Morning Danchou~!" Kano called out cheerfully as he kissed Kido's cheek. "Great to see you up Shuuya." Kido replied. "Sit down. I'm almost done cooking. I'll serve it to you." "Ooh~! So you're like a little maid~?" Kano asked with a snicker. "Call me that again and I'll dump the coffee on your crotch Shuuya." Kido said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Got it Danchou!" Kano said quickly. "For fuck's sake...! We're at the hideout. You can use our real names Shuuya." Kido said as they sat down the plates of food. "Okay. Sorry Tsubomi. Force of habit." Kano replied as he smiled at the other. "Don't eat all of it... It's for everyone I suppose... How many are awake?" Kido asked as they sat down. "Just Momo, Shintaro, Takane and Haruka... Oh wait! Kousuke's up too." Kano replied. "Okay so that leaves Mary, Hiyori, Hibiya, Hana, Spence and Takara. I think I'll just make those guys food later." Kido mumbled. "Probably a good idea. Though I would make some more food just in case since Haruka is awake." Kano added. "Oh yeah. That reminds me. Don't forget the Headphone Actors and Kou are coming over later in the day." Kido said. "But those are our enemies!" Kano said with a joking tone. "Yes but they said they wouldn't try and kill us since it is your birthday. Also Ayano-Nee and our Adoptive Father is including in that group." Kido warned. "...Right. I'll behave."


End file.
